wander_over_yonder_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Puzzle
Wander rolled down a hill because Lord Hater pushed him. Wander landed on a colorful rock. But that wasn't any old rock. It shot Wander back on the pain hill. "Wh-what is it?" Hater asked. "Some pretty rock." Wander smiled. "That ain't Peepers." Peepers looked closer. The rock starting forming text. "Good grop." Sylvia was amazed. The text was:"Help me by river, you have the next clue". So they came to the nearest river. "Where's the trouble person!?" Wander yelled. "Shut up!" Hater wasn't up to this. "Hater, Wander had a lot sugar on are picnic, today. I regret I let him." Wander hugged Sylvia like if she was a teddy bear. "But you love me so much." "I try." The rock said:"The clue was blue. Now for your next, seek the goat that is wise". "Cashmere!" Wander yelled. "Who the flarp is Cashmere?"Peepers asked. "Oh some goat you don't know." Sylvia told him. They came to Cashmere. They told him about this magic rock. Cashmere looked at the rock. The text changed:"The goat was no help. Try the broken heart-ed knight, "Starlight!" Wander said. "No way man." Hater wasn't going to see Bradley again. "Sir come here." Peepers knew of Hater so well it's like they were Team Rocket from Pokemon almost. "Sir y'know after we solve this stupid puzzle with them can caught them." "That's right Peepers' let's do it." They tried to find Starlight. No luck. "I think we should give up." Sylvia was tried of wandering for that man. Is he then grow up for his age? "Sylvia, we can't give up now. I land on this..thing. Which means I must solve it, but I need y'all help." "Wander's right." Hater just wanted them to say with him. Sylvia that was pretty unlikely Hater and Wander would agree. Sylvia knew he was planning something. Sylvia is smart, not that I didn't she was. After Starlight showed them self. Wander told he about the rock. The text changed to:"On a dog I live waiting for you, Wander." They later found Buster. All you're answers are going to answered. Beeza hugged the furry hero, saying "I miss you." Than trapping his friends in bars. "Beeza what's going on?" "I want you for you're self." She felt Wander's fur mouth to this lower body. They all thought "What the flarp?!" Beeza give Wander a ring. "What is this for?" "Ask to marry me." Wander looked at his. "If you marry Beeza you'll never see me and Peepers again." Hater said. Peepers then said "Don't do you wandering weirdo, I don't your kids to fuzzy fleas." Beeza looked crossed at Peepers. Sylvia was crying. "Don't do it Wander. It's has to be me and you forever. 'Cause Beeza won't let be with you after you flarpin' marry that flea." "Really Beeza?" "Yeah Sylvia will not then get any food for when we marry." "So you just going to make her have empty belly until she dies. Sorry Beeza, but Sylvia is more important than marrying you." Wander threw give the ring to Hater. "Uh.."Hater was confused. "Since you're always looking around for girl friends of you're own have it." "Thank you Wander.." Hater is pretty surprised Wander didn't crush the ring. Maybe he didn't want to waste such a pretty ring. Sylvia later broke open the bars and punched Beeza off of Buster. Sylvia was going to leave Peepers and Hater there, but Wander asked "Can Hater and Mr.Peepers come too, how are they gonna get home?" Sylvia rolled her eyes, she going to regert this. Hater and Peepers hop on. Sylvia punching them into his ship. "Have a nice day, boys." Sylvia and Wander wandered by a star to recreate people riding the sunshine. Sylvia remember that star are so flarpin' hot they'd melt your face. So they didn't. Category:Woybff's Stories Category:Stories